yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaku Hikitsuri
Gaku Hikitsuri is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Gaku wears the default male school uniform with the jacket open revealing a red shirt with a Phoenix on it. He wears a large, thin box on his back, with a crowbar in it. He also wears two lobe ear piercings on his left ear. He has short, spiky, dark blond hair, and brown-red eyes. He has a scar that is in the middle-left of his forehead. Prior to becoming a delinquent, he wore the default male uniform and had short, blue hair. Personality He projects a 'fearsome' appearance so that he will not be bullied again.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Among the personas currently in the game, Gaku is Violent. If he sees Ayano carrying a corpse or murdering someone, he will run up to her and begin a combat mini-game and will not stop attacking her until the player fails a button prompt, or until Ayano kills him. If Ayano initiates a fight with him, he will fight until either one of them are injured, if he loses, he will drop his weapon. If he sees Ayano bloody or insane he will not lower her reputation. Reputation Routine At 7:20 AM, Gaku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:30 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:40 AM, he walks to the incinerator, and talks with Hokuto Furukizu, Dairoku Surikizu, Hayanari Tsumeato, and Umeji Kizuguchi. At 8:40 AM, Gaku walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:40 AM, and leaves to go to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Gaku walks back to class again at 1:40 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Task :Main Article: Tasks Gaku's task is to find a hidden bottle of alcohol in Kocho Shuyona's office. The bottle is located under the Headmaster's desk. Once Ayano collects it and brings it to him, he will be impressed with the fact that she actually infiltrated in the office and stole something from it. He will agree to befriend Ayano, but will not do any favours for her. Background Originally, Gaku was being bullied to the point considering a suicide pact with his four friends after the bullying reached its peak. However, after he and his friends witnessed Osoro Shidesu beat up multiple students from another school, he realized the importance of a tough facade, joined with her, and changed his appearance and attitude to fit that of a delinquent. Topics The topics towards Gaku are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Photography * Sports * Gossip * Friends * School Positive *Art *Cats *Justice *Violence *Family Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Gaku was implemented in the April 26th, 2018 Build. *His name Gaku (学) means ”Learning”, while his surname Hikitsuri (引きつり) means ”Draw”. *In his task, it is mentioned that Kocho is an alcoholic, claiming he "smelled booze on the Headmaster". Illustrations DelinquentIllustration.jpg|An illustration of Gaku from New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator. DelinquentsWinter.png|An old illustration of Gaku by MulberryDreamer. Gaku Hikitsuri.png|Gaku in the 4th Anniversary blog post. FriendsNoDelinquents.png|Gaku in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. PreviousGaku.png|Gaku in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. 5-YearAnniversaryGakuHikitsuri.png|An illustration of Gaku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_78.png|Gaku's 1st portrait. April 26th, 2018. GakuJan2019.png|Gaku's 2nd portrait. Unknown build. GakuDec6th2018.png|Gaku's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. Student_7833.png|Gaku's 4rd portrait. July 18th,2019. GakuInfo.png|Gaku's 1st profile. April 26th, 2018. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquents Category:Characters Category:Killable Category:Violent (Persona) Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Interactive Category:Tasks